conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Benzaiten
Benzaiten (弁才天) is the third planet in the Koryo System, and the self-proclaimed centre of the Known Universe. Benzaiten was the first planet to be colonised by humans in the 22nd Century, and today Benzaiten is commonly reffered to as the Jewel, a planet of riches and high society. The planet is named after the Japanese God, Benzaiten, who is teh goddess of everything that flows, speech, eloquence and music. Benzaiten is often seen as the 'capital' of the Known Universe, despite being an independant political entity. Everything flows through Benzaiten, trade, culture and most of all, wealth. Most of the interplanetary organisations are based on the planet, making it the economic centre. A legend carries among the planets of the outer systems that the streets are guilded with gold and the sky is always blue, however in reality, it is an overpopulated world of stark class divides. The planet is adorned with massive patterns with span the planet's surface. They were constructed by the ancients, and archaeologists and alien specialists still have no clue what for, and have become one of the main unsolved ancient mysteries. It is the home planet of Captain Max Fry and Venus Johannesson, who were orphaned on the planet at a young age. They left the planet at the age of 19, to begin life anew. The planet was later visited by the Crew, in order to retrieve the 4th segment of the map, which was kept by a wealthy businessman as ancient art. However are captured by the government of Benzaiten, however escaping later on. It is revealed that the government of Benzaiten is also after the ancient's treasure, posing a threat to the Crew of the Starfire. The government's best operative is hot on the chase of the map segments. History Benzaiten was originally inhabited by the ancients, who are believed to have constructed the planets patterns, which run across its surface. They mirror the patterns found on other ancient alien artefacts. The patterns purpose's are not fully understood. Humans arrived on the planet in the 23rd century, and it was the first planet to be colonised. Colonists on Benzaiten later moved out and colonised other planets in the vicinity, creating the Known Universe as it is today. The first colonists left for Yosuzume in 2379, and several other planets in the 25th century. Following the colonisation of other planets, Benzaiten saw a vast income of wealth from trading, and providing other planets with resources, many of which could only be found on the planet, until other planets had developed the infrastructure to handle it. The vast wealth of the planet, and central location witihin the Known Universe gave many the impression that it in fact was the centre of the universe as knowledge began to fade of humanity's history and origin. However, the wealth and recognition that this brought, was exploited by Benzaiten's government, allowing it to become the most influential entity politically, economically and culturally. Sometime during the 29th century, the Benzaiten government discovered the truth of the Treaure of the Ancients, and is hot on the segments trail. This led to conflict between the Crew of the Starfire and Benzaiten's government operatives, who capture and question the Crew, who later escape, after they arrive on the planet to search for a segment that is being held by a wealthy businessman in his ancient artefact collection. Category:Starfire